Greeks vs Romans
by Son of God
Summary: Gaea's war is over, and no major monster may stir for possibly a century. However, for future safety, Zeus/Jupiter has decided that the camps must be combined. But an agreement cannot be reached, and on the brink of all-out war Percy comes up with a brilliant idea. Nation-wide capture the flag. Greeks vs. Romans. Winer takes all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what's up guys, so while I was sitting at my computer yesterday, trying to think of something new for you guys, I had an idea. This is that idea, though the chapter's kinda rough, as most of the chapters will most likely be, as I am uber busy with basketball and only get on here for fun (though I do reguarly update, for the most part;) So I hope you like the idea, let me know if you have any brilliant plans etc.!**

As I sat on the beach at Camp Half-Blood I took in my surroundings. Everything seemed so… normal. Too normal, like the calm before a storm.

It had been a year since the war with Gaea. Just as it had been in the past, after Gaea had been defeated no major monster stirred, no trouble arose. No need for a quest for either camp.

It was the most boring summer ever.

I mean sure, there were the normal camp activities, like canoe racing, flying my pegasus, Blackjack, sparring with Clarisse or Nico, or anybody else who was brave enough (normally only Clarisse and Nico were).

But, not to sound stuck up, I'd gotten used to doing something… important. Or not even really important, but just… exciting! With a hint of danger, and maybe a little time with Annabeth.

I was amusing myself by stopping the waves then releasing them, seeing how long I could hold back the sea's power. My record was 30 minutes and 17 seconds.

The sky was, as usual, blue and cloudless.

"PERRRRRRCY" I heard someone say behind me. Well not really say, more like bleat.

I whirled around to find my face three inches away from my best friend Grover, who fell over with surprise.

"I'm soooo sorrrry dude!" he said, and would have continued apologizing if I hadn't been laughing. He cracked a somewhat nervous grin, then said "Mr. D needs to see you." My face straightened at that. Normally if Mr. D even looks at me it means trouble. Either for me or Olympus. Or both. Normally both.

I followed Grover up the path to the Big House, trying to think what could possibly be going wrong when all the most dangerous monsters were in Tartarus, not even able to think about escape for fifteen years.

When I walked in the door, I was shocked to see Mr. D slightly worried looking. I knew it had to be bad, because normally Mr. D doesn't care what happens to the camp.

He motioned for me to sit down.

"Peter Johnson" he began. "It has come to my attention that… well… The gods have decided that Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood must become one camp."

I nodded. It made sense. We would be a far stronger force together. It was the way we won the war. Besides, it'd be kind of fun to be able to train with Jason, the only hero who could consistently give me a challenge (except for Nico, but he rarely even was at camp.)

"But you see, Johansson, it may be slightly problematic. You see, the Roman and Greek ways of life are very different. And there's also the issue of where the camp should be located…"

I nodded again. I had seen that coming. But I had no idea why Mr. D was so worried.

"And worst of all Pierre!" he moaned pitifully "If it isn't resolved then I'll be stuck at the camp for another two centuries!"

I stifled a laugh. I should have known something like that would be the reason he was in despair. Not the fact that this could start a second Civil war.

"The Romans have already been contacted, and insist that there way of life become ours, and that we move to their camp. We tried to negotiate a compromise, but they were very stubborn about it. This could very well end badly."

Well, at least now there was some excitement…

Well, war was not an option… And playing capture the flag like we always did to settle an argument here at camp wouldn't really work for something like this. Would it?

That's when the idea hit me.

"Mr. D I have a plan. What if we had a nation-wide game of capture the flag, winner takes all, Romans vs. Greeks? It would be similar to war, but the gods would likely write it off as a game, if you convinced them that it was only a game, and if there were no deaths."

Mr. D looked at me like I was crazy.

"A fabulous idea, Percy Jackson." Said a voice from behind me. I turned, more slowly then I had with Grover, to see Chiron, in full centaur form.

"An idea that just might work."


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up you guys! so I haven't written in forever, and I'm afraid this chapter won't quite satisfy your longing for more! But it'll havta do!**

"Strategy... Strategy..."

Annabeth had been pacing for hours trying to devise the best way to defend the camp we loved so well. As soon as we told her the situation she instantly went into what I like to call the zone. She basically paces back and forth muttering things that might as well be Ancient Greek. Well actually I can understand Ancient Greek. Let's go with French. Which Annabeth happens to be fluent in... Anyway...

So the Romans jumped all over the idea of a all-out Capture the flag/War games idea. They were pretty confident that they'd win. After all they were an organized fighting machine. And since we were more of a one-on-one trained group.

But if anyone could come up with a winning strategy it was Annabeth. She had spent all the last two summers designing the new Olympus, and I'd heard it was pretty amazing, even though I hadn't been there yet Chiron had.

While Annabeth was scheming I walked over to Clarisse, Travis and Connor.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Whats up!" said Connor with his trademark mischevious grin.

"What did you do." I said.

"What?" said Travis, mocking offense.

"You know you did something, and if you don't tell me I'll find out."

"Well we just sent our best to the Romans by way of Hermes mail."

I stared at them.

"Oh yeah, and we signed it with Chiron's name!" added Connor, grinning.

Clarisse cracked a grin.

I looked at her.

"You understand this is awful strategy right? Aren't you supposed to be all about war?"

"Yeah, but I'm also all about insults. And those were some pretty good ones."

Before I could murder her with Riptide, the air in front of me shimmered.

Jason appeared.

"Percy. That letter totally made this more personal."

"Jason."

"It's started Percy."

The air shimmered again and that's how the war began.

**Alright so since this is the first time I've written in awhile you were probably hoping for something awesome. Sorry I've got some writers block. If your hankering to read some more of my stuff (hehe, I said hankering...) I've got two others stories, so please check them out.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! School is out for two weeks, so I guess that means I actually have time for things like fanfiction! **

**Anyway, I have not yet read Mark of Athena, so don't kill me if this isn't totally accurate with that book. Of course, I don't often stick to things in the books. Anyway, enjoy! If you like it, or think it sucked, or have an awesome idea, or a generally good idea, or a bad idea but you want to say it anyway, feel free to review!**

**God Bless!**

Well after that, Annabeth didn't have much more time for scheming. So she launched the best plan she had come up with, which I thought was pretty solid. But I mean, it was Annabeth. What would you expect?

Obviously our flag would be in the camp, as it was part of the agreement. She decided that we would hide it in the Hephaestus workshop, as they had their own crazy security system and was plenty roomy since part of her plan was to empty the camp except for the place that the flag was, and the place where her decoy flag would be.

The boundary between sides, like our stream, was the Mississippi River. Anything west of that was Roman territory. East was our territory. She decided that we would have Hephaestus and the minor gods stay at camp. The decoy flag would be set up in the attic, where the oracle had once been held.

She then had Piper take Aphrodite to the river, to try to.. persuade the opposite gender that the war didn't matter. I'll give Annabeth this, she knew how to use her strengths.

She also had half of Ares go with them, in case they needed protection.

The other half of Ares and the whole Apollo cabin went north, through Chicago, and wouldn't turn south until they reached Oregon.

Hermes and Demeter went south, through Phoenix, and would wait in San Diego until the north party signaled they were ready. Finally Athena and any children of the Big Three that joined the Greeks (so basically me, since Thalia was a hunter, Jason was a Roman and Nico was who knows where) would cut straight through the middle of the U.S., through Denver.

Annabeth's plan sounded good to me, but surprisingly Leo had a question.

"Annabeth... I don't mean to be stupid but wouldn't it be easier to travel all together? Or split into two so that one group defends and one attacks?"

"Because we need to converge on one point from different angles. And it makes us harder to attack. They'll have to split up, instead of sticking in their nice uniform Cohorts, they'll have to split into three groups to attack the three attacking groups, and others to take on the groups we have defending. So roughly six or seven, which should mess with them."

Leo didn't say anymore.

With a strategist THIS brilliant, maybe we had a shot at winning. But the problem was, the romans had daughters of Athena, er I mean Minerva, as well. This would be more then a test of strength. It would be a test of strategy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I just finally found time to start reading Mark of Athena, annnnd discovered that Minerva is a virgin goddess. So I said, well crap. So, I had a decision to make! Keep up with the "battle of minds" thing or just find a way to get around my general stupidity. Naturally I found a way to get around my general stupidity.**

**Hope you enjoy, and God Bless!**

****Unfortunately, when I expressed my grand idea about a battle of minds, Annabeth laughed at me. "Percy, don't you remember? Minerva is a virgin goddess!"

Well, I turned about as red as the strawberries in the fields. Annabeth shouldered me playfully then said,

"Alright, I think it's time we get this party started." I nodded.

She went over the plan with all of the demigods in camp. Some of the minor gods kids didn't really want to be left behind, but there really wasn't much of a choice. Annabeth had send Tyche and Hecate's kids to St. Louis to try and create a barrier, but who knew how well that would work.

The rest would be needed to defend our keep.

As the demigods leaving camp either hopped onto their pegasi, or piled into the strawberry vans (which didn't seem very war-like, but we used them for most quests. And hey, they smelled good!) I stood by Thalia's tree and made an impassioned speech.

"Greeks!" I yelled, which got everyone's attention.

"I know that Capture the Flag has always been nothing but a game to you. But now, my friends, this is real. The Romans call these War-Games, and I think that is a far better title. Because... well, we're defending this place, our home. If the camps must come together, I want to stay here, at Camp Half-Blood. Now who's with me?" I yelled. It must have been a pretty good speech because every demigod in the whole camp, all 150 or so, plus the satyrs, harpies and Tyson the cyclops, yelled 'For Camp Half-Blood' together.

It was a beautiful thing.

I whistled for Blackjack, who flew soundlessly from the sky and landed in front of me.

_Gunna go serve up some monsters, eh boss? _

"Nah man, just some Romans.

_I thought they had the lightning kid. He seemed pretty cool to me!_

__"Yeah, he is cool. But the two camps have to become one now, and I would way rather be here, at Camp Half-Blood."

_Oh yeah boss, totallllyyy agree._

__There was no more conversation. Annabeth climbed on behind me, and grabbed my waist. It was a familiar thing now, feeling her warmth. I'd known her for nearly seven years now.

Blackjack lifted into the air, and was followed by every other pegasus around. We flew through the air, at top speed. At some point along the way we split into our three groups. The children of Tyche and Hecate were all in a bus on the ground. All the Athena kids had pegasi, and the other two groups were split between pegasi and vans. We split up somewhere over Brooklyn, and I could only hope to see them again.

But now, it was time to launch our assault.

**Sorry these are always so short, but it's usually just a one-shot thing that I do these with, just for fun, and actually spend time on my other two stories. If you want to, definitely check those out, they're pretty decent. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this in all it's shortness. I am going to need some OC's coming up, probably three, so if you want to submit one go for it. No children of the big three of like crazy powers though. I need two romans and one greek.**

**Anyway, thanks and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! SO I need the new characters in order to write the next chapter! So it'd be much appreciated if you could take five minutes and send one in! Or don't, that's cool too. PM me your ideas!**

**God Bless, **

**Son of God**


End file.
